The Annual Festival Of Love
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: After the events of Pandemonium our heroes will have a relaxing trip in the mountains. Of course the head of the Kannagi family, Jugo Kannagi, won't let such an opportunity slip through his fingers to bring Kazuma and Ayano together. Will it work this time?


**Hello! I'm new in the field of Kaze No Stigma fanfics, so I'm really sorry, if the characters are OOC. Also this is just something I wrote together in these past two days to start off. I have more stories in my brain, but I would like to hear your opinion on this One-Shot, before I start something longer. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAZE NO STIGMA! (I wish I would :D)**

**PLEASE ENJOY! **

* * *

"Kazuma!" yelled the heir of the Kannagi family, having Enraiha in her right hand and chasing the wind magic user through the family's garden. It is obvious that Kazuma made fun of her once again, it's not like it's surprising, isn't it?

"What has Nii-sama done?" asked Ren his uncle as he shared a cup of green tea with him. Jugo just remained silent, because he was at that time deep in thoughts. Since Pandemonium was out of the way, Jugo could finally continue with his plan to make Kazuma and Ayano a couple. He thought about sending them to the SPA, but then he remembered what had happened the last time he bought them tickets into that luxury SPA, he sadly forgot the name of. His second idea was the amusement park in Tokyo, but then he realized that it wasn't open, because it was out of service for a month. He sighed, but right before he was going to give up, he recalled the flyer Kirika Tachibana showed him a few days ago. It was an invitation to the annual festival of love. It said that a love story took place in the area of Mount Kumotori and that it is a wondeful thought to spend three days with your beloved one or even chosen one.

The current head of the Kannagi family began to smile. That was the idea that would definitively succed. He had a victorious look on his face as he returned his attention to Ren, who still watched the scene of his Nii-sama and Nee-sama.

"Uncle?" Jugo heard the younger brother of Kazuma calling him. This time he wasn't distracted by anything so he paid full attention to the little twelve-year-old boy.

"Yes? What is it, Ren?"

"Well, I asked you just a minute ago what has Nii-sama done to piss Nee-sama so off?"

"Honestly? I have no idea, my dear nephew. They fight so much that you kind off lose track of their reasons to fight. Let's just hope Ayano won't burn your brother with her Enraiha," was all Jugo said. Ren sighed. It was true what his uncle said about the amount of fights between Ayano and Kazuma. But the little blond-haired boy couldn't get rid of the feeling that the wind magic user and the fire magic user were affected to each other, even if it would be a little bit.

After another hour of chasing Kazuma around Ayano got tired. He was just that good. She unsummoned her weapon and tried to catch her breath. Kazuma just looked at her with a gleeful smirk plastered on his face. That just made the heir want to pound the crap out of him, but she was just so powerless at that very moment.

"Come on, Ayano. Is the future head of the family really this weak?" Kazuma said in a mocking voice, which was of course just to tease her. Ayano just gave him one of her glares. She knew he was right, she had to become stronger and that big time.

"I'm not weak, you idiot!" she yelled from the tops of her lungs at the former Kannagi.

"From the performance I just saw, I would say you are."

Ayano was seriously ready to jump at him with her Enraiha again, but she was really holding back, because it was getting late and she really needed a rest. Kazuma was also tired. Even though he was acting cocky and arrogant, he was indeed waiting until Ayano would get tired too. As Jugo saw them in the middle of the garden just talking, he raised an eyebrow.

"Did they get tired? That would be something new to me," he murmured to himself. But finally they returned in the house, where their dinner was already waiting for them. Ayano took a seat next to her father. Kazuma was sitting next to his old man, which wasn't really good and Ren sat down on the place next to his older brother. Jugo gave the maids the permission to serve the meals. As for usual half of the maids blushed as they saw the handsome Kazuma. One accidently spilled some kind of sauce on the contractor.

"My deepest apologies, master Yagami!" said the maid, already fearing her punishment.

"Ehh, no worries. How could I be mad at such a beautiful woman like you," said Kazuma with a soft look and gentle smile.

"Thank you for the compliment, master."

"Just call me Kazuma, will you? And your name is?"

"Nagisa, master... eh... I mean, Kazuma-sama."

"Nagisa, huh? It means calm wind, I like that," said Kazuma lifting up her chin so they would have direct eye contact. Ayano just silently listened to the conversation and tried her best not to attack Kazuma again. But it reminded her of the situation Kazuma shared with Misao that one day. This time she would hold it back no matter what. She was almost an adult and she had to learn to control her temper. Ren looked worried at his Nee-sama. It was not like he disapproved of the thing Kazuma was doing, but it was more like that it was strange that Ayano didn't do anything yet to stop him from doing so.

"Nee-sama, are you all right? Aren't you feeling well?" whispered Ren into Ayano's ear. She looked at him with a questioning look and after that she just gave him a sign that she was perfectly fine. But she wasn't. Ayano has indeed developed feelings for Kazuma, but she would never admit it to herself neither her best friends or family. She just continued to consume her meal as Kazuma wouldn't stop flirting with that maid. But after a short while she couldn't take it anymore. She finished and excused herself from her family to leave to her room.

The wielder of Enraiha was confused. She didn't know what was going on with her. She just felt an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. Was she jealous? No it couldn't be. Why on Earth would she be jealous of the douche bag Kazuma? She just took a deep breath and let herself fall down on her soft bed. She was in her room, save for everything what was outside the paper slid door. Her thoughts lulled her into a deep sleep.

Kazuma didn't intend to do anything further with the maid, he was actually flirting with her just to make Ayano angry, so he was pretty surprised as he saw her silently eating and then leaving the room. He just shrugged it off and after all have finished he decided to go home, why would he stay anyway right? His legs slowly removed themselves from surface of Earth as he flew up in the dark night sky and disappeared.

XXX

The next morning Jugo prepared everything for the trip to the so called „Love Cave". He called Ren to tell him about the plan, because at the end it would be suspicious if just Kazuma and Ayano went. The young fire user was of course on board with his uncle's plan. They discussed it a little bit and at the end they called up Yukari and Nanase to come with them.

"But Uncle! What do we tell Ayano and Kazuma? I think they won't go anywhere unless it's a mission or something similar to that," said Ren, searching for wholes in Jugo's plan.

"Oh please, Ren. Just tell them Yukari and Nanase planned it. In that way they technically cannot decline this offer," said Jugo to his nephew. Ren nodded. Now that everything was planned and prepared, they just had to announce it and make ready for the trip. Ren took his phone and immediately dealed his Nii-sama's number.

"Ren? What the heck? Do you how early it is?" asked Kazuma as he didn't realize it was already 9 a. m.

"Nii-sama, it's already past nine o'clock."

"I guess, I was more exhausted yesterday than I thought."

"That happens, but Nii-sama! Yukari and Nanase planned a trip to Mount Kumotori from today till Monday," said Ren, trying to make his excitement sound not so fake as it sounded right then. Kazuma of course deducted that it wa sone of Jugo's plans again so he just sighed.

"How much money will the old man pay me for guarding his daughter for the long weekend?" asked Kazuma. It was not like money was all he cared about, but he didn't want to admit that he would actually like a little trip with his close friends and family.

"Ehh... Nii-sama...," stuttered Ren. He got nervous, but on the other hand he wasn't surprised at all. Kazuma always saw through the plans og his uncle. Jugo heard the entire conversation and just gave him as much as he wanted. The day went by and Yukari and Nanase like an hour later called up Ayano to tell her the trip.

"Wow, it sounds great, Yukari. But it's expensive, how can we effort it?" asked Ayano, looking at the flyer in her hand. Nanase and Yukari got nervous, but it didn't freaked them out.

"You know, my dad knows it there, so we get there for free," said Nanase to her flame-headed friend. Ayano just smiled widely as she was happy finally to have some kind of vacation again. After that all of them went to their homes and started packing.

They met up in front of the Kannagi residence gate and couldn't wait to go to festival of love. Well, Kazuma just yawned. He wasn't much into love, if you recall what happened with his first love, Tsui-Ling, then you know why. They got into a bus and after an hour they reached their destination. It was a beautiful hotel. It had at least four stars and on the front entrance was a huge banner with the words „The Annual Festival Of Love!". All of them checked in. Ren shared a room with Kazuma and the three girls also shared a room. And since it was a festival they just had to take kimonos on. Kazuma refused, but at the end Ren convinced him to wear one.

"You guys, let's unpack and meet up here when the festival is going to start," suggested Nanase. No one had anything against it, so they just returned to their rooms and started to unpack.

"Yukari! Nanase! Look they have a hot bath here!" yelled Ayano as she noticed it written on the magazine, which was lying on the table next to her bed.

"Let's go there! I mean, we still have a lot of time to kill," said Yukari already taking her things. Nanase and Ayano just nodded and with a smile on their faces they made their way to the hot bath. After they undressed themselves they made their way in the bath. To Ayano's surprise there were two women, who you could call her love rivals. They were no other than Catherine McDonald and Kirika Tachibana.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" asked Ayano, pointing at them.

"Oh? I see, it's the Kannagi maiden," said Catherine. Kirika just smiled.

"We are here for an investigation, you know. And since this place is a wonderful hotel, we thought that it wouldn't be anything bad to have a nice relaxing time," answered Kirika to Ayano's question.

"Is my beloved Kazuma here also? Asked the McDonald heir. Ayano just glared at her. How dare she to call Kazuma hers?

"What do you mean by your Kazuma?! He isn't yours!" yelled Ayano, getting angrier by any minute. Yukari and Nanase just laughed and just dived into the bath, letting Ayano and Caherine continue their fight.

"These two are really something," said Nanase , looking at the two fighting women.

"You know what people say, if a woman is in love, it is for her possible to do anything," said Kirika, smiling. She didn't knew why, but she had a feeling that this would be an interesting evening after all.

"Tachibana-san? Why are you wrapped in a towel?" asked Yukari, wondering.

"Oh, you girls don't know? This is a kon.."

But she was interruped by Kazuma coming in, all naked and with a towel on his right shoulder. All of the girls noticed him after at least 5 seconds.

"Kazuma! You pervert!" yelled Ayano as she quickly grabbed a towel and covered herself. She couldn't believe that Kazuma saw her naked. She blushed deep crimson red and just shook her head. Of course the rest of the girls took their towels too. Even though they had no affection whatsoever for Kazuma and Kazuma coudn't see their naked bodies under water, it was still embarrasing.

"Enraiha, come worth!" yelled Ayano, as her weapon appeared in her right hand. She already ran towards Kazuma, ready to attack him, but at the last second he caught her wrist in a strong grip, which she couldn't get free of.

"Calm down, princess. This is a konyoku bath!" said Kazuma. Ayano's widened. What! She unsummoned her Enraiha and loosened her tense body. She pushed Kazuma from her and just went into the bath to Yukari and Nanase. Kazuma, still naked, also went in the bath and whispered something to Kirika.

"Kazuma, even if this is a konyoku bath, don't you think it's a bit weird that you are here with a bunch of women?" said Ayano, not directly looking at him.

"Nah, why? It does seem just to bother you, Ayano," said Kazuma with a smirk, „And I might add that your body has developed pretty well."

"That's it you, perverted jerk! I will slash you in pieces!" yelled Ayano as she summoned Enraiha again and ran towards Kazuma to attack him. And well as usual, they were fighting for at least an hour. After they finally stopped fighting they realized that all of the others have already left. Ayano was surprised that even Catherine went away.

"Where did they go?" said the Kannagi heir, looking around for her friends.

'Clever move,' thought Kazuma. He just sighed and went into the bath again. He was all sweaty so he needed a really good and long bath before the festival. Ayano had no other choice then join in.

"Princess, I didn't know you could so good behave yourself," teased Kazuma, trying to make her angry again. But this time Ayano didn't do anything, because she was so embarrassed to be with Kazuma in one bath. And the wind magic user was naked after all, what girl wouldn't be embarrassed?

"It happens, you know, Kazuma. I think I will make ready for the festival now. See you," said Ayano as she left the bath and ran as fast as she could back to her room, just to see Yukari and Nanase already in their kimonos. They were really ordinary, really. Yukari was wearing a pink one with green flowers and Nanase a navy one with just a few lines as a decoration.

"Yukari! Nanase! How could you leave me behind?!"

"We weren't supposed to? I thought you wanted some alone time with Kazuma," said Yukari. Ayano just shook her head. When would they finally realize that between her nad Kazuma will never ever by anything other than friendship? His heart still belonged to Tsui-Ling, there was no doubt about it.

"Okay, we are sorry. Don't be so sad and make ready," said Nanase, stroking Ayano's back. She nodded and took out her kimono. It was green with sakura flowers plastered on it. It looked beautiful.

"Ayano! You look incredible!" said Nanase and Yukari in unison. Ayano gave them a sweet and warm smile.

"You know, it was my mother's," said Ayano, running her hands through the soft silk.

"It is indeed beautiful, Nee-sama!" said Ren as he appeared in the door of the girl's room. He was wearing a simple green kimono.

"Thank you, Ren."

"Now let's go, or we will be late," said Yukari as she dragged all of them out of the room and to the meeting place, where Kazuma, Kirika and Catherine were already waiting. Catherine wore a black kimono with yellow roses on them, Kirika a pink one very similar to Yukari's and Kazuma was just wearing a simple blue one without anything special about it.

The festival was breath-taking. The decorations were original and unique and the smell of all the delicious food was in the air. All people who attended this festival laughed and nobody seemed to have a bad time. As Ayano was finishing her food, she saw a little tent.

"Guys! Look, don't you want to have a look?" asked Ayano. Kirika, Catherine, Nanase and Yukari passed, they wanted to look at the jewelry. So just Ayano, Ren and Kazuma went in the tent. There was sitting an old man. He looked very kind and sweet.

"Hello," he said with a very soothing voice. The magic users took their seats and after sometime the whole tent was filled with people, interested in the story, the narratow would tell.

"So let's start, shall we? First of all, welcome to my tent, I will tell you a true story which took place at this very town. But you have already read that in the description.

_Long time ago there was a young man, who was the son of the curent emperor of that time. He was a smart and strong man. His father couldn't be anything other than proud of him. One day the prince decided to take a walk throught the main city of his father's land. He was in disguise, of course. He thought it was pretty boring, well until he saw a brown-haired beauty selling apples and other kinds of fruit. Even if it sounds like a cliché it was love at first sight. But wait, they couldn't be together, because he was a royalty and she was just a commoner. What could they do? The only way the two could see eah other was at night and somewhere where no one could ever find them. They decided to meet in front of a small cave, because if they needed to hide, they could just run in the cave. Once they almost caught them, but the cave was just a perfect hiding place. And strangely even the dogs, who knew the smell of the man, couldn't find him. And after the man was in charge he married the young woman._

So you see that the cave protected the lovers from being found. But it is strange indeed. How could a cave hide the scent of the two so easily? That's a mystery no one will ever find out. But since then happy couples visit the cave to strengthen their relationship and well, I haven't heard, not even once, that a couple, which was here, broke up."

The people clapped at the interesting story they just heard. Ayano was touched and blushed as she looked at Kazuma. Would it work, if she would take him to the Love cave?

'No, donť be silly, Ayano,' she thought to herself. She wasn't so stupid to believe it would actually work. She just shook it off and returned with Ren and Kazuma back to Kirika, Catherine, Nanase and Yukari.

"Isn't a great festival? I cannot remember when I had so much fun!" said Catherine, looking around for other fancy or pretty shops. Everybody agreed, it was seriously something worth their time and money. Suddenly a ring tone echoed. It was Kirika's phone.

"Hello?" asked Kirika. It was Jugo who called her. It was because of a youma in the area where the festival took place.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm already her with Kazuma and Ayano."

"Tachibana-san, who was it? Is something wrong?" asked Ayano, looking at the blonde-haired woman.

"Well, Jugo just called me, saying that in this area somewhere is hidden a youma. So we have to destroy it before we can enjoy more fun," said Kirika. Everybody except Kazuma sighed. They thought it would be a youma free weekend, but sadly it would't be. The group of friends ran to the area where the youma presence was the strongest and began to look around for it. Of course Nanase, Yukari and Kirika stayed at the festival for their own safety.

"Where are you?!" yelled Ayano from the top of her lungs. She was getting bored, because they were searching for the youma for at least an hour.

"Nah, nah, princess. Just try to keep calm," said Kazuma, putting his hand on her shoulder. She blushed at the sudden contact, but remained cool.

"It's here," said Kazuma as he summoned the wind spirits.

"Enraiha, come worth!" screamed Ayano as her fire weapon appeared in her hands. The youma had the form of a dark purple shadow. He sent dark shadow balls at the three magic users, which blocked it easily.

"This is a middle class youma, I think we can defeat it easily if we attack it at once," said Kazuma, looking at Ayano and Ren. They nodded, Kazuma's plans never let them down. They stopped their attacks and closed their eyes to call the spirits to support them. Little sparkles started to surrround them. All four of them started to shone with a bright colour and all of them poited the attack on the youma.

"Three... Two... One... NOW!"

All four streams of pure energy of wind and fire flew towards the youma and ripped it into million pieces. Ren, Catherine and Ayano sighed in relief. It was over.

"Good work you two," said Kazuma giving them on of his rare smiles. It made Ayano's heart beat faster as he gave her one of the smiles he gave only to Ren and probably always gave Tsui-Ling. But remembering his past girlfriend made Ayano somehow sad again.

'I will never be so much important to Kazuma like Tsui-Ling,' was the thought in Ayano's head, which wouldn't leave her alone. They returned to the „human" group of friends to tell them the danger is out of the way. Ayano felt weird so she decided to leave soon, so she wouldn't spoil the mood for everyone. As she walked she noticed a small path, so she decided to take a peek. The path ended in front of a cave.

"This must be the Love cave," said Ayano out loud. She looked and examined the cave. It was really interesting, the shape, the smell and even the colour. After ten minutes she just leaned on the wall of the cave and just sat there for a while. She closed her eyes and just inhaled and exhaled the fresh air.

"Princess?" she heard someone call her. Not only someone, it was a certain perverted jerk. Kazuma.

"Kazuma? What are you doing here?" asked Ayano, looking at the man, that made her blush and her heart beat faster.

" I should be asking you that. You just disappeared and haven't returned to your room," said Kazuma, kneeling down and embracing her in a tight hug.

"K-Kazu-uma?" said Ayano, surprised by the sudden hug. But after all they were sitting in front of the Love cave, weren't they?

"I was worried about you. You shouldn't be so reckless!" said Kazuma, holding her tight against his body. He didn't know what was going on with him. He just couldn't control himself.

"I'm seriously fine, Kazuma. Let's just return to our hotel, shall we?"

"Yeah, we probably should," said Kazuma. Ayano smiled at him and tried to stand up, but Kazuma pushed her against the wall of the cave. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"Kazuma, what the hell are you doing?!" yelled Ayano, trying to push Kazuma from her. He just leaned down to her neck and left little kisses there. Ayano's eyes widened. What was going on? This wasn't like Kazuma at all!

"Kazuma!" she half screamed and moaned. It felt incredibly good, but she knew she had to stop that. Kazuma stopped and stood straight up, giving her one of his evil smirks.

"Remember what I told you after you "defeated" me?" asked Kazuma with the smirk remaining on his face.

"No, I don't," lied Ayano. She didn't want to admit that she remembered everything to the last words and the kiss he left on her neck.

"I said, I'm selfish and greedy. And I kinda want to live up to that statement."

Ayano blushed, but then anger started to boil in her veins and her crimson eyes started to shine blood red with the rage inside of her body. She summoned Enraiha and pointed it at Kazuma, which reminded her of the situation they were also once in. After he sniffled her hair, slapped her butt and told her he was glad she got his back.

"You are so dead, KAZUMA!"

* * *

**So what do you think? :) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :) **


End file.
